


Missing Family and Warmth

by Lesbian_Writings



Series: Frostbite is a bitch [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Freezing, Hurt No Comfort, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Uhhh idk how to tag, god it feels weird to put their real names, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: THIS WAS MADE AFTER THE STREAMS ON 12/4/2020 SO BE WARY FOR SPOILERSTommy had been exiled. Kicked out of his home by his best friend. And now he only knew of one person he could go to. Techno. Hopefully he'd be able to make the journey.
Relationships: None
Series: Frostbite is a bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 915





	Missing Family and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mcyt fanfic! i hope you enjoy some good old fashioned tommy angst and being cold :-) also thanks to the bitches in the discord I'm in for having this idea and then all of us making each other sad I'm here to make them sadder

Tubbo had turned on him. His best friend turned on him and exiled him. 

Tommy was alone.

Tommy decided against all better judgment and rational thinking to go find his brother. He probably wouldn’t take him in since he was in “retirement” or whatever. And Tommy and his brother hadn’t left on the best of terms when they had last seen each other.

He assumed it was worth a shot at least. Maybe someone else would find him before he made it to Technoblade. 

  
  


He missed Tubbo…

  
  


With a jacket, he had gotten from Phil, a compass with a faint purple sheen that pointed straight towards Techno’s home, some food, and a bed he was off.

He was going North. 

Or South. Which direction was this compass pointing?

Whatever! It didn’t matter! Tommy had no home, Wilbur was dead and essentially replaced by someone who looked and sounded like him but wasn’t, Tubbo tossed him aside for the country without even the decency to at least pretend to be sorry or give his disc back, and worst of all…

Techno had been right. Heroes don’t get good endings.

Tommy grumbled to himself as he rowed across an ocean, checking the compass every so often to make sure he was going the right way. He had been wronged. He hadn’t  _ meant _ for George’s house to burn down, it was just an unfortunate side effect. Also, it was only slightly toasted. Easy to fix. George and Karl did fix it too! He was glad that Ranboo was alright at least.

Tommy really didn’t want to go see Techno. He had killed Tubbo, spawned withers, helped destroy L’manburg, and now he had just fucked off to the middle of nowhere! Tommy shouldn’t go see Techno, Tommy should just find a nice place to set up a new house and maybe get another cow since Sapnap wouldn’t be around to kill it, and, and, and-

And he would be lonely. And missing his best friend. And missing his family, what little of it he had left. Tommy remembered why he decided to try and rely on Techno again.

Techno was his brother, his family. Techno hadn’t gone completely insane or throw him out or killed his older brother. 

He hated to admit it but Techno had just been sticking to his morals. Same as Tommy had been. 

Phil had said that Techno lived in the snow but Tommy knew he was nowhere near Techno yet but he was freezing. He stopped rowing for a minute and pulled his jacket closer to himself.

When did he start shivering? And when did it start raining?

Tommy looked up at the clouds, finding that there was no rain. 

He was cold and he missed his family.

Tommy buried himself in the coat given to him by his father as much as he could, desperately trying to stop shaking. He wiped his eyes and sniffled as he finally calmed down. All that crying gave him a headache. 

He tried to avoid thinking about what all had happened to him today as he looked out into the ocean, absentmindedly munching down on one of the many baked potatoes Phil had given him and ignoring how much it sucked cause it was cold and how much it reminded him of his brother.

It was getting close to night. Shit, how much time had Tommy spent crying like a little baby? 

Tommy started rowing again and looking around for any possible place to spend the night. The boat would be warm enough or safe. Drowned zombies were always little sons of bitches. 

Tommy detoured from the compass’ needle insistently point him towards Technoblade and ended up finding a small cave on the shore. It didn’t have anything valuable in it and it was small enough that putting down two torches would be overkill. So Tommy put down a torch, set up his bed, and got comfy.

He was wearing a jacket and was tucked in why was he still so cold? He knew he wasn’t near techno’s base as he had just set out and Phil told him the trip is pretty long.

The next morning just as the sun rose and shined beautiful pinks and oranges on the water Tommy grabbed his torch and bed and hopped back in his boat. He had a long day of travel ahead of him and too much time to be alone with his thoughts. So he figured that the sooner he started moving the sooner he’d be able to see his brother again.

By mid-day, he was getting hungry again and following the landmarks Phil had mentioned to him closely. The scenery was really nice now that he had a moment to look at it. Tommy bit into his potato and watches the leaves of a far off tree sway. 

  
  
  


Even though the people in this world could be mean at least the view was kind.

He missed the view from the bench. He missed the company and the music whenever he and Tubbo would play one of his discs.

He missed Lmanburg. 

For a second he wishes he had listened to Ranboo’s hesitation as Tommy pulled out the netherack.

It’s too late.

Maybe him and that Theseus fucker deserved what they got.

His arms were getting tired from rowing.

The sun was beginning to set again and he was getting closer. He had found the canal Phil told him to watch out for and Tommy decided he’d go through the night. He was strong enough to take on a couple of zombies and drowned and whatever happened to get close to him. He wouldn’t let that hold him back.

It was Midnight and he was starting to regret his decision. It was too dark to see where he was going even with his torch out and he kept hearing something behind him and he didn’t like it. He felt like he was being watched. It kept making him turn around and shit.

Not to mention that it was even colder at night.

In the time leading up to Wilbur’s death, he had complained about being cold a lot. Tommy didn’t know why and neither did Techno when he had asked him. Neither of them had known why he was always so cold. They had never felt it.

He didn’t want to go down Wilbur’s path. He blew up L’manburg and made Tubbo president! Then the exact thing he had feared happening did! Wilbur was his brother and Tommy was loyal to him till the end. But the ghost pretending to be his brother bothered him.

He hadn’t noticed how far he’d gotten till he bumped into land and nearly threw himself over. Now the cold made sense. He had finally reached land. The first thing he noticed as he grabbed his boat were faint footprints. Clearly, it had snowed over them but it meant he was where he needed to be. The sun was slowly coming up and he began his trek through the snow. He started feeling hungry once again and went he went for a potato he realized head run out. And then it hit him.

He was on his last life.

If he died again that was it. There was no respawn for him. He didn’t want to be a ghost. He didn’t want to go down Wilbur’s path. 

Maybe if he ran he could find Techno faster? But that would waste energy and he’s already so hungry.

What if Techno turned him away? There’s no one else out here. If Techno turned him away there was no way he was making it.

Tommy continues following the compass, holding his coat around him tightly, desperately trying to stay warm. 

It was mid-day but Tommy was so tired… That what he gets for staying up all night he guesses. Tommy’s strides had slowly but surely grown shorter and slower. He had gone from walking through the snow to shuffling. He was so cold and so tired and so hungry.

Tommy tripped and fell face first in the thick, fluffy snow. Instead of trying to get up he just shivered and close his eyes. He felt the first snowflakes of a new snowfall.

The snow was cold but comfy. The snow slowly piling on top of him was like a blanket. He was comfy somehow…

His last thoughts were about his family. He hoped Techno would find him. He hoped he wouldn’t just be left out here. 

A tear rolled down his cheek, feeling like fire on his freezing skin.

With what breath and strength he had left he whispered out for his family.

“Techie… Wilby… Dad… Tubbo… I miss you…”


End file.
